fanowska_krol_lewfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Skaza
Skaza (Taka) - główny antagonista w Królu Lwie. Młodszy brat Mufasy, syn Uru i Ahadiego, możliwy ojciec Nuki i Vitani, ojczym Kovu, prawdopodobnie partner Ziry. Przedstawienie w serii Król Lew Skaza nie przychodzi na prezentację Simby. Mufasa ma mu za złe, że się nie pojawił. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań Mufasa odchodzi. W innej scenie Simba odwiedza swojego stryja. Skaza manipuluje nim w ten sposób, by poszedł na Cmentarzysko Słoni. Potem po nieudanym planie idzie na cmentarzysko gdzie przekonuje hieny, by zabić Mufasę. W innej scenie zaprowadza Simbę do wąwozu, gdzie hieny, na jego rozkaz, płoszą żerujące niedaleko antylopy gnu. Zawiadamia o tym Mufasę, który w jednej scenie łapie się pazurami klifu,by nie spaść. Taka wbija mu w łapy pazury i zrzuca. Skaza wmawia Simbie że to on odpowiada za śmierć króla. Lwiątko ucieka przed hienami, które gonią go na rozkaz Taki. Po długiej części filmu widzimy królestwo zrujnowane przez monarchię Skazy. Simba walczy ze stryjem o tron Lwiej Ziemi. Stryj przyznaje się do morderstwa Mufasy. Rozwścieczony Simba ostatecznie wygrywa zrzucając go ze skały, który upadek przeżył. Podchodzą do niego hieny, które słyszały oszczerstwa na nie w czasie walki lwów i to one zabijają chciwego króla. Charakter Skaza jest podłym, okrutnym i podstępnym lwem. Był na tyle sprytny, że przy pomocy hien zabił Mufasę i wmówił Simbie, że to on odpowiada za śmierć ojca. Wygląd Skaza jest brązoworudym lwem o czarnej, zaczesanej do tyłu grzywie koloru czarnego. Ma typowy dla złoziemca nos. Jego oczy są zielone, a na lewym oku ma bliznę. Ciekawostki: * Są aż cztery kanoniczne wersje tego jak Skaza otrzymał swoją "bliznę" * Pazury Skazy są wysunięte przez cały film * Skaza miał być ojcem Kovu w pierwszych wersjach scenariusza, lecz później zostało to całkowicie zmienione * W serialu "Lwia Straż" jego blizna przynajmniej raz przecina prawe oko, zamiast lewe * Jedna z ważniejszych osób pracująca nad serialem "Lwia Straż", potwierdza że prawdziwe imię Skazy to nie Taka, a Askari thumb|Młody Skaza Rodzina * Mohatu - dziadek * Uru - matka * Ahadi - ojciec * Mufasa - brat * Zira - partnerka * Vitani - możliwa córka * Nuka - możliwy syn * Kovu - przybrany syn Teorie (można edytować) Skaza nie był zły Argumenty * Skaza ma tajemnicze imię i bliznę. Niewiele wiemy o jego przeszłości, a to, co wiemy, pochodzi z niekoniecznie obiektywnego źródła jakim są opowieści Rafikiego. Jego nieprzyjazne nastawienie wobec starszego brata może wynikać z wydarzeń z przeszłości. Można też zauważyć, że Mufasa dość często bywał agresywny w stosunku do brata. Między innymi, w Królu Lwie był gotów z nim walczyć, gdy ten skomentował jego słowa, a w angielskim komiksie Good Advice is Hard to Find ''widocznie jest ukazane, że bardziej troszczy się o Zazu niż o Skazę. * Nikt nie rodzi się zły, a charakter Taki/Skazy może wynikać z wychowania przez ojca, który faworyzował Mufasę. Świadczy o tym fakt, że starszy syn Ahadiego dostał imię oznaczające "króla", a młodszy - "odpady". W musicalu Skaza wypowiada zdanie "Nikt mnie nie kochał, nawet jako lwiątko", co potwierdza, że Ahadi i Uru nie byli dla niego dobrymi rodzicami. * Skaza dał szansę na lepsze życie hienom, które były zmuszane do życia na nieprzyjaznym Cmentarzysku Słoni i brutalnie wyganiane z Lwiej Ziemi. * Zła sytuacja na Lwiej Ziemi pod koniec jego rządów chociaż w części nie mogła wynikać z jego winy, bo to w końcu nie on wywołał suszę. * Nawet pod koniec jego rządów lwice, które twierdzą, że panuje głód, wyglądają na dobrze odżywione, a to on jest najchudszym lwem. * Pojawienie się Wyrzutków rzuca inne światło na postać Skazy - okazuje się, że istniała cała grupa lwic, które uważały, że był dobrym królem i odrzucały "wybawienie" w postaci Simby. Były mu wierne nawet po jego śmierci przez wiele lat, choć przez to musiały głodować na Złej Ziemi. * Simba wygania '''lwice i lwiątka', skazując je na głód i brak wody. Ustanawia także prawo, według którego za ponowne wkroczenie na Lwią Ziemię grozi śmierć. Mimo to jest uważany za dobrego lwa. Kontrargumenty * Skaza z zimną krwią przygotował morderstwo swojego brata i bratanka - takiej zbrodni nie można usprawiedliwić. * Tak naprawdę pogardzał hienami i uważał ich za idiotów, a w obliczu śmierci zdradził je. * Jako król nie robił nic, by pomóc swojemu stadu w czasie suszy i braku pożywienia. * Uderzył Sarabi (samicę) tak mocno, że straciła przytomność. Do złego traktowania samic zalicza się też to, że w musicalu oraz w planach Króla Lwa próbował przymusić dużo młodszą od siebie Nalę, żeby została jego partnerką (groził nawet, że zdobędzie ją przemocą). Nala nie zgadzała się na to, dlatego musiała uciec z Lwiej Ziemi. * Więził Zazu w klatce i szantażował go. * Przez lata wmawiał kłamstwa Simbie i lwicom na temat śmierci Mufasy. Skaza nie stracił ryku przodków czyli teoria wysunięta po stworzeniu serialu Lwia Straż. Wbrew wszystkiemu nie jest to fanowski wymysł, a raczej logiczne i dokładne przeglądanie serialu. Argumenty * Kiedy Kion chciał zaryczeć przed przyjaciółmi na pokaz, nie udało mu się to. * Malunki Rafikiego czasem mają jakiś ukryty sens. Może więc była to tylko opowieść wyssana z palca, aby pokazać przyszłym pokoleniom jak "działa" ryk przodków i jak złym lwem był Skaza. * Na ostatnim rysunku w jaskini, przedstawiającego Skazę niszczącego lwią straż, ryczący lew ani trochę go nie przypomina Ma on złotą sierść, brązową grzywę i czerwone oczy. Ten argument może potwierdzać fakt, że w grocie jest również obraz innego przywódcy lwiej straży o tym wyglądzie. * W komiksie Ryk Simby Simba mówi, że "wujek Skaza jest najpotężniejszy w naszym stadzie, bo jego ryk jest najgłośniejszy!" * Skoro ryk Kiona nie robi hienom żadnej krzywdy, to niby czemu miałby zabić lwy z drużyny Skazy? Kontrargumenty: *Skaza w filmie Król Lew nie posiada na ramieniu znaku Lwiej Straży. *Zwykły ryk Kiona nie robi krzywdy hienom, ale mroczny ryk Kiona o mało nie zabił Nali, a przecież to tylko lwiątko. Mroczny ryk Skazy bez wątpienia mógłby wyrządzić wiele krzywdy. Skaza wciąż żyje dość popularna fanowska teoria, choć nieprawdopodobna może znaleźć potwierdzenie w kilku scenach Króla Lwa (lub filmów z nim związanych) Argumenty: * W końcowej scenie Króla Lwa pod lwią skałą nie było jego ciała. * Skaza był, bądź co bądź, związany z hienami, więc mogły darować mu życie. * W serialu Timon i Pumba w jednym z odcinków Pumba traci pamięć i zapomina o wszystkich ich przygodach. Chcąc przypomnieć mu o ich czynach, przyprowadza do jaskini Skazę (chociaż dzieje się to już dawno po jego śmierci!) kiedy Pumba mówi, że "nie kojarzy tego gościa" urażony lew wychodzi z jaskini. * Na malowidłach w grocie Rafikiego nie jest ukazana śmierć Skazy, a jedynie jego utrata ryku przodków. Kontrargumenty: * Zira i Nuka najprawdopodobniej widzieli martwego lwa. * Skaza został ranny, więc nawet gdyby go nie zaatakowano, zginąłby w pożarze. * W drugim sezonie serialu Lwia Straż pojawia się duch Skazy. Skaza nie był synem Ahadiego Argumenty: * Z książeczki wiemy, że Ahadi odtrącał Takę i nie poświęcał mu zbyt wiele uwagi. * Skaza wygląda jak Złoziemiec, więc możliwe jest, że jego ojcem był jakiś Wyrzutek. Kontrargumenty: * Uru też mogłaby mieć złoziemski wygląd i wtedy byłby on uzasadniony u jej syna. * W początkowych planach ,,Króla Lwa'' Skaza i Mufasa nie mieli być spokrewnieni, więc wyjaśnia to jego złoziemskość. * Najprawdopodobniej dawny król odtrącał młodsze lwiątko tylko dlatego, że chciał uczynić z Mufasy jak najlepszego monarchę. Gdyby Taka nie był jego synem to mógłby go wygnać lub zabić, a pozwolił mu mieszkać na Lwiej Ziemi. Bliznę Skazie zrobił ojciec Bardzo popularna fanowska teoria, która kłóci się z wersją opowiedzianą przez Rafikego w książeczce A Tale of Two Brothers, w której to bliznę Tace zrobił bawół. Argumenty: * Taka znaczy w języku suahili oprócz bezokolicznika "chcieć" oznacza też "śmiecie, odpady, brud" co może świadczyć, że skoro rodzice nadali mu takie imię, mógł mieć z nimi złe stosunki. * Bawół to wielkie i silne zwierzę. Róg bawołu prawdopodobnie pozbawiłby Takę oka lub przeorał pół twarzy, a nie zrobił tylko małą bliznę. * Rafiki, jako przyjaciel Ahadiego i Mufasy (a wróg Skazy) mógł zatuszować w swojej opowieści niewygodne fakty. * W musicalu Skaza wypowiada zdanie "Nikt mnie nie kochał, nawet jako lwiątko", co wskazuje na bardzo złe stosunki z rodzicami. Kontrargumenty: * Rafiki nigdy nie kłamie. * Ahadi w książeczce był przedstawiony jako dobry i sprawiedliwy lew, a nie tyran. Teoria "krzak róży" Istnieje pewna fanowska teoria, że blizna Skazy była spowodowana wypadkiem z dzieciństwa - Mufasa podczas zabawy z bratem zepchnął go w krzak róży, a kolec zrobił mu ową ranę. Argumenty: * Pod lwią skałą faktycznie rosły ciernie, więc łatwo byłoby o taki wypadek * Lwiątka często się ze sobą bawią w "przepychanki", co może się różnie skończyć. Kontrargumenty: * Mało prawdopodobne, żeby blizna Skazy powstałą z tak błahego powodu. * Rana zadana kolcami róży szybko by się zagoiła. * Na okładce książeczki A Tale of Two Brothers Skaza jest już młodym lwem i wciąż nie ma blizny, a wypadek z różą miał nastąpić we wczesnym dzieciństwie. Bliznę zrobił mu Mufasa Teoria autorstwa KociWojownik. Argumenty: * Skaza w Królu Lwie nie lubi Mufasy. * Mufasa był wrogo nastawiony do Skazy i był gotów nawet z nim walczyć na początku filmu, tak jakby spodziewał się rewanżu od jego strony. * Kiedy Ahadi umarł tron objął Mufasa, ale dlaczego? Ani razu w Królu Lwie nie jest wspomniane, że tron dziedziczy najstarsze dziecko, więc mogło dojść między Mufasą a Skazą do bójki o tron. * Skaza sprawia wrażenie jakby chęć zabicia Mufasy nie była tylko z powodu chęci objęcia tronu. Kontrargumenty: * Mufasa po kłótni ze Skazą na początku filmu rozmawia z Zazu i mówi mu, że chociaż czasem kłóci się ze Skazą, to jest jednak jego brat i nie może go wygnać. Ahadi zginął z intrygi Skazy Dość popularna fanowska teoria, która może tłumaczyć śmierć króla. Argumenty * Skaza w późniejszych latach wprost nienawidził ojca. * Skaza mógł się zmówić z hienami, bo obydwoje mieli podobny stosunek do lwa. * Gdyby Ahadi nie zostałby w jakiś sposób zabity, to prawdopodobnie za panowania Mufasy jeszcze by żył. Kontrargumenty * Nie wiemy w jakim dokładnie wieku był Ahadi, więc jak najbardziej możliwe jest, że umarł ze starości. Zira nie była partnerką Skazy Dość kontrowersyjna teoria, która kłóci się ze zdaniem większości fanów i podważa ojcostwo brata Mufasy wobec Nuki, Vitani i Kovu. Argumenty: * W filmie wprost nie zostało powiedziane, że Zira chodziła ze Skazą. Nawet sama Zira nigdy nie mówi o mrocznym królu jako o swoim partnerze. * Reżyser filmu Darrell Rooney przyznał, iż tylko w pierwotnej koncepcji filmu miała być jego partnerką, ale później została zdegradowana. * Jej zachowanie można porównać raczej do fanatycznej zwolenniczki Skazy niż lwicy, która właśnie straciła drugą połówkę. * W musicalu i w usuniętej scenie z Króla Lwa Skaza chce uczynić Nalę swoją partnerką i mieć z nią dzieci, a ona się nie zgadza i przez to zostaje wygnana z Lwiej Ziemi. Gdyby Zira była partnerką Skazy i miała z nim syna Nukę, to w tamtym momencie Skaza nie potrzebowałby podrywać Nali. Kontrargumenty: * Nuka wygląda wręcz na idealną mieszankę cech Skazy i Ziry - ma czerwone oczy domniemanej matki, a jego grzywa przypomina pod względem koloru grzywę domniemanego ojca. Natomiast jego futro waha się pomiędzy barwą Skazy a barwą Ziry. * Flip Kobler, scenarzysta Króla Lwa II, oświadczył że Nuka w filmie jest biologicznym synem Skazy i Ziry. * W niektórych książeczkach Zira nazywana jest partnerką Skazy. * W usuniętej scenie z Króla Lwa 2 Zira nazywa Skazę "my beloved - mój ukochany", a w innym momencie mówi, że gdyby nie Simba, Skaza nadal byłby królem, a ona kochającą, oddaną królową. Nuka to syn Skazy i Ziry Argumenty * Nuka ma czarną grzywę oraz sierść na łokciach, tak jak Skaza. * Czerwone oczy, jak Zira. * Czarny złoziemski nos, jak oboje z nich. * Nuka mówi pogardliwie o Kovu: "Skaza nie był jego ojcem, przygarnął go tylko". Nie miałby potrzeby wypowiadać tego zdania, gdyby sam nie był synem Skazy. * Flip Kobler, scenarzysta Króla Lwa II, oświadczył że Nuka w filmie jest biologicznym synem Skazy i przez to tak zazdrości Kovu, który został wybrany na króla, nie będąc prawdziwym synem Skazy. Kontrargumenty:. * Reżyser filmu Darrell Rooney przyznał, iż tylko w pierwotnej koncepcji filmu Zira miała być partnerką Skazy, ale później została zdegradowana do roli jego zwolenniczki. Oznaczałoby to, że nie mieli ze sobą dzieci. Vitani to córka Skazy i Ziry Najpopularniejsze po wyjściu filmu było to, że Vitani to córka Skazy. Argumenty: * Vitani ma wiele cech złoziemskich jak Skaza i Zira. * Dorosła wygląda podobnie do Ziry. * Młoda ma podobne do Skazy futro. Kontrargumenty: * Vitani ma różowy nos. * I niebieskie oczy. * Nie ma pewności, czy Zira była partnerką Skazy (reżyser filmu twierdzi że nie, a scenarzysta że tak) Kovu to syn Skazy i Ziry Argumenty: * Wygląd na to wskazuje: Kovu i Skaza mają bardzo podobny kolor futra, ciemne grzywy, złoziemskie nosy i rzadko spotykane zielone oczy. * W polskim dubbingu Kovu jest dwukrotnie nazwany synem Skazy: w piosence Jeden z Nas (Skazy syn stać nie może się jednym z nas) i podczas rozmowy Kiary i Simby (Wiem, że idzie w ślady swego ojca! A ja muszę iść w ślady mojego). * Zira jest nazywana w filmie i serialu matką Kovu, a ona raczej nie zdradziłaby Skazy. * Skaza żyje w Kovu Kontrargumenty: * W angielskim, czyli oryginalnym, dubbingu Kovu nigdy nie jest nazwany ojcem Skazy. * Skaza i Kovu mają zupełnie odmienne charaktery. * Nuka w początkowych scenach na Złej Ziemi w Królu Lwie II: Czasie Simby ''wypowiada takie zdanie o Kovu: "Skaza nie był jego ojcem, przygarnął go tylko". * W scenie patrzenia na gwiazdy z Kiarą Kovu mówi o Skazie: ''"''Nie był moim ojcem, ale ciągle żyje we mnie"'' * Miało tak być jedynie w początkowych planach,ale twórcy zorientowali się, że wtedy Kovu i Kiara byliby spokrewnieni, więc zmienili to. * Wtedy pomiędzy Kiarą a Kovu byłaby znaczna różnica wieku * Zira, nawet jakby adoptowała Kovu, mówiłaby o nim jak o synu a Nuka nadal byłby jego bratem. Zira to córka Skazy i Sarabi Istnieje teoria że Zira to córka Skazy. Argumenty * Zira ma podobny kolor futra do Sarabi. * Ma nos Skazy. * Jej charakter jest charakterem Skazy z drobnymi cechami Sarabi. * Zira mogłabyć córką Sarabi i Skazy politycznie Kontrargumenty * Sarabi w filmie nie wyglądała na partnerkę Skazy. * Zira nigdy nie mówiła o Skazie jak o swoim ojcu. Nala jest córką Skazy i Sarafiny Istnieje teoria, że Nala jest córką Skazy. Argumenty: * Zarówno Nala, jak i Skaza mają zielone oczy. * W Królu Lwie nie było żadnych lwów w stadzie oprócz Mufasy i Skazy. * Sarafina i Skaza są w podobnym wieku. Kontrargumenty: * Gdyby tak było, Nala i Simba byliby kuzynostwem, a ich związek byłby kazirodczy. * Nala powinna odziedziczyć przynajmniej część cech po Skazie, typu ciemniejsze futro, jaskrawozielone oczy, czy złoziemski nos. Ona sama natomiast jest wręcz jaśniejsza od swojej matki, i ma bardziej niebieskie oczy. * W musicalu ,,Król Lew" (który możemy uznać za kanoniczny) i w planach początkowych król Skaza podrywa Nalę i chce, żeby ta dała mu lwiątka i była jego królową. Gdyby ona była jednocześnie jego córką, byłoby to chore zachowanie, z pewnością niepożądane w filmie dla dzieci. * Wtedy Nala za panowania Skazy byłaby księżniczką * W serialu "Lwia Straż" na malowidłach Rafikiego jest widoczny ojciec Nali, który nie wygląda jak Skaza, bo ma złote futro i rudą grzywę. Kiara jest córką Skazy i Nali Istnieje teoria o tym że Kiara, córka Nali, nie jest córką Simby tylko... Skazy. Autor teorii mówi jednak, żeby nie brać tego na poważnie. Argumenty: * Futro Simby i Nali jest jaśniejsze wokół ich oczu niż ich pysków a Kiara ma odwrotnie. Tak samo ma Skaza. * W kilku scenach Kiara ma złoziemski nos. * Powieki Kiary są ciemniejsze niż futro wokół oczu jak u Skazy. * Zarówno Kiara jak i Skaza mieli przyjaciół którzy byli "źli" (dla Kiary Kovu, dla Skazy hieny). Kontrargumenty: * W musicalu Nala odrzuciła zaloty Skazy, więc jak Kiara miała by być jego córką? * Kiara ze złoziemskim nosem jest błędem animacji. Kion to syn Skazy i Ziry Argumenty * Kion ma takie samo ułożenie grzywy jak u Skazy. * Tak samo jak Zira ma nieco czerwone oczy. * Jako młody lew Kion miał taki sam kształt nosa jak u Skazy i Ziry. * Skaza był bratem Mufasy, więc syn Skazy prawdopodobnie mógł odziedziczyć złote futro i czerwoną grzywę. * Zira mogła porzucić Kiona, przez co przygarnęli go Simba i Nala. * Choć Zira chce zniszczyć rodzinę Simby (Simby ród niech zgnije na dnie, niech przepadnie po nim ślad), gdy spotkała Kiona na Złej Ziemi, nie zaatakowała go, tylko próbowała spokojnie przekonać do swoich racji. Co więcej, pokazała mu nową technikę używania Ryku i zaproponowała mu wspólne przejęcie władzy (połączmy nasze siły, wspólnie dzielmy tron). Dlaczego tak liczyła na przejście syna Simby na jej stronę i dlaczego chciałaby, by Kion dzielił z nią władzę? Kontrargumenty * Kion ma brązowy nos lwioziemski do teraz. * Skaza i Zira nie mieli złotego koloru futra. * Ani pomarańczowych oczu * Kiara sama powiedziała na Kiona młodszy braciszek, co znaczy, że Skaza nie zdążył spłodzić Kiona przez jego śmiercią. * Drugie dziecko króla dostaje Ryk, a Skaza nigdy nie był prawdziwym królem (bo Simba cały czas żył). Zuri jest córką Skazy Argumenty: * Sierść Zuri ma pomarańczowy odcień tak, jak sierść Skazy. * Jej grzywka jest uczesana do tyłu jak grzywa Skazy. * Ma nieco podobny kształt oczu. Oprócz tego, posiada wyjątkową dla lwów, bardzo czystą barwę tęczówek – oprócz niej tą cechą charakteryzują się tylko Skaza i mała Vitani. * Zuri fascynuje władza i wysokie pozycje, podobnie jak Skazę. Skoro nie ma szans na bycie księżniczką, chce się trzymać jak najbliżej niej, by w przyszłości zostać ważną damą w jej królestwie. Co by było, gdyby Zuri była druga w kolejce do tronu? Kontrargumenty: * Nie wiemy, jak wygląda matka Zuri. * Zuri raczej nie jest starsza od Kiary, (jeśli tak, to niewiele) która narodziła się przynajmniej kilka miesięcy po śmierci Skazy. * Simba prawdopodobnie nie pozwoliłby na przyjaźń Kiary z córką tyrana i zabójcy. * Gdyby Zuri była córką Skazy, to byłaby kuzynką Simby i ciocią Kiary. Dzieckiem Skazy i Ziry jest tylko Nuka Argumenty: * Nuka z wyglądu przypomina zarówno Skazę jak i Zirę - czarna grzywa i sierść na łokciach jak u Skazy oraz ten sam kolor oczu co Zira. * Lew pogardliwie wypowiada się o Kovu dając do zrozumienia, że nie jest prawdziwym synem Skazy, sam również Kovu mówi, że Skaza nie był jego ojcem. * Vitani nie przypomina Skazy i Ziry. * Charakter Nuki jest trochę podobny do charakteru Skazy. Kontrargumenty: * Zarówno Vitani jak i Kovu zwracają się do Ziry "Mamo". * Nuka ma szare futro, podczas gdy Skaza ma rudobrązowe a Zira płowe. * Dorosła Vitani ma przybliżony kolor sierści do Ziry. * Nuka wypowiada raz o Skazie... jednak nie mówi tak jakby był jego ojcem. Skaza nie był wierny Zirze Argumenty: *Jakby to nie brzmiało, Skaza jest nawet przystojnym lwem, więc raczej przykuwał uwagę płci żeńskiej. *Podczas trwania Króla Lwa nie miał żadnej partnerki, a przynajmniej o niej nie wspominał. *Większość fanów łączy go z różnymi lwicami m.in.: Sarafiną, Sarabi, a nawet z samą Nalą. *Jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę piosenkę "Madness of King Scar" zauważymy dorosłą Nalę i Skazę, który proponuje jej, aby mieli razem dzieci i była jego królową (raczej w tym czasie powinien być w związku z Zirą i mieć z nią Nukę oraz przybrane dzieci). *Na fanartach jest często przedstawiany z dużą ilością dzieci (fani uważają, że są jego). Kontrargumenty: *Nie ma pewności, czy Zira była w ogóle partnerką Skazy (miało tak być w początkowych planach filmu, lecz ostatecznie w filmie ten temat jest przemilczany i być może była tylko jego zwolenniczką). *Raczej Zira gdyby dowiedziała się o zdradach swojego partnera powinna go zostawić, bądź zamordować jego kochanki. *Skaza był typem samotnika i nie interesowały go za bardzo romanse z innymi lwicami. Skaza i Shenzi byli parą Skaza to zły lew, który chce zostać królem, a Shenzi to przywódczyni hien, która jest gotowa wykonywać jego rozkazy w celu zdobycia dostępu do jedzenia na Lwiej Ziemi. Argumenty za shippingiem: * Shenzi jak i Skaza mają do siebie podobne charaktery. * Znają się i lubią od młodości (A Tale of Two Brothers). * Raczej Shenzi nie przebywała w towarzystwie ładnych hien, a przystojny Skaza mógł być dla niej miłą odmianą. * Shenzi nie lubiła lwów, a Skazę lubiła, ale mogło ją coś z nim więcej łączyć. Kontrargumenty: * Skaza nie traktował poważnie hien, tylko wykorzystywał je do swoich celów. * Raczej pod koniec filmu gdyby Shenzi kochała Skazę by próbowała go jakoś wytłumaczyć przed innymi hienami, a nie od razu atakowała. * Skaza i Shenzi nie zachowywali się tak jakby byli parą. = Galeria Dzieci Skazy wg Hydracariny.png|Dzieci Skazy według Hydracariny Kategoria:Artykuły Kategoria:Złoziemcy Kategoria:Lwioziemcy Kategoria:Postacie Kanoniczne Kategoria:Lwy Kategoria:Rodzina Królewska Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Przywódcy Lwiej Straży Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Lwia Straż Kategoria:Kapitani lwiej straży